


Kiss

by MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy



Series: The Singer - A Paisley Fantasy [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/pseuds/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different look at that fateful evening after "Unnatural Habits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You got to not talk dirty, baby  
> If you want to impress me  
> You can't be too flirty, mama  
> I know how to undress me, yeah  
> I want to be your fantasy  
> Maybe you could be mine  
> You just leave it all up to me  
> We could have a good time  
> Don't have to be rich  
> To be my girl  
> Don't have to be cool  
> To rule my world  
> Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
> I just want your extra time and your  
> Kiss
> 
> ~Prince

Phryne had been restless since leaving the police station. The hot bath and pleasuring herself had not been ample distraction from the day’s events. Being captured and held captive had been stressful, but if she were being honest with herself, watching Rosie crumble into Jack’s embrace had been far more unsettling.

She couldn’t help but chide herself for overthinking the scene at the station. Did she really think that Jack and Rosie might try to reconcile? The rational part of her brain knew that was incredibly unlikely, but the rest of her brain couldn’t let the image of them together go. They had fit together like the pieces of a broken vase.

She had padded down to the kitchen thinking a mug of cocoa (spiked with a bit of brandy) might finally help her relax enough for sleep. She found Aunt Prudence asleep at the kitchen table. Phryne didn’t want to wake her by making the cocoa, so just went for a healthy splash of brandy. With her thoughts still swirling, but pleasantly fuzzier than before, she decided to head upstairs to bed.

Phryne was halfway up the staircase when she thought she heard light tapping. She turned back towards the door to make sure she hadn’t imagined it. Another round of tapping. She could see a man's hand perfectly framed by the stained glass next to the door. Her heart leapt into her chest. It couldn’t possibly be.

She quietly made her way down the steps, across the foyer, to the door. She opened it and there he was, as if conjured there by her thoughts. He stepped across the threshold into the foyer. She closed the door, then turned to face him.

“I thought you were with Rosie.”

“I was.”

He looked around cautiously.

“Is it too late?”

“Never.”

She left the doorway to join him at the foot of the stairs.

“I've never seen her like that before. She was in shock.” His hands betrayed a nervous energy and were worrying the felt of his trademark fedora as he spoke. “She... just needed some company.”

Phryne doubted that was all Rosie had needed that evening. One of the most wonderful things about Jack Robinson, was that he didn’t know how wonderful he was. They had leaned in to speak with hushed voices. There were just inches between them.

“She needed you, Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing.”

Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes seemed to be searching hers.

“Not always, Miss Fisher.”

He stepped towards her and she was sure it was going to be a kiss. In fact, her body positively cried out for it to be a kiss.

“Was that the baby?”

She could kill her Aunt Prudence right now. Wasn’t she fast asleep just a minute ago? She guiltily turned away from Jack like a debutante caught with her suitor.

“Oh. It's very late, Inspector.”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” he responded to Aunt P. Phryne failed to miss the breathiness in his voice. He turned his attentions back to Phryne.

“But I'm glad we cleared up that detail, Miss Fisher.”

“So am I, Jack. So am I.” Phryne nodded as if they had been discussing something case related. She looked up at him and hoped her eyes told him that his romantic overture was more than welcome.

The small smile that played on his lips, coupled with the twinkle in his eyes, told her the message was received. He started to make his exit, but then paused and turned back to face her.

“Oh hell, Phryne!”

And with that, he grabbed her into his arms, then tilted his head so that his lips could meet hers. They melted into each other for just a moment. While they kept it brief, there was no mistaking the promise of passion behind it. When they parted, they saw the sparkle reflected in the other’s eyes, beaming at each other with matching grins.

“Really Inspector!” Aunt Prudence was blustering about when suddenly there was a cry from the next room. She shot a reproachful look at both of them and then scurried off to attend the baby.

“It's alright, little man. I'm coming.”

Jack decided not to press his luck and glided towards the door with the grin plastered to his lips. He turned back towards Phryne, sheepishly giving her a brief head tilt. Phryne was for once a bit at a loss for what to say. Their usual innuendo would have cheapened the moment somehow.

“Until our next murder investigation, then.” was all she could muster.

“I look forward to it. The investigation, not... not the murder.”

“Of course.”

“Jack”

“Miss Fisher”

Phryne closed the door behind him and sank against it. Her own grin softly playing across her lips, remembering the warmth and feel of Jack’s lips and the promise they held.

Aunt Prudence returned to the foyer cradling the baby. Phryne turned towards her, bracing herself for a scolding. She was shocked when Aunt P winked at her instead.

“About time that young man made his intentions known.”


End file.
